Futas' boy Naruto
by skanmp
Summary: Naruto during the course of his life comes across several Futa women who have their way with him. Submissive Naruto. Don't like Don't read. Naruto harem.DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO. Naruto x Haku x Hinata x Anko x Kin x Tayuya x Karin...
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and his team had received their first C-rank mission from the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. They faced off against the Demon Brothers of the Mist and then against Zabuza.

Kakashi who fought Zabuza was caught by the missing nin in a Water Prison Jutsu till Naruto and Sasuke saved him using their combined efforts and Naruto's strategy.

Kakashi then continued fighting against Zabuza and had the upper hand till an Oinin suddenly appeared and shot senbon on Zabuza's neck before carrying him away.

Naruto and his teammates took Kakashi who had collapsed to Tazuna's house. Kakashi told them about the Oinin being a possible ally of Zabuza and started training the Genin on tree-walking. Sakura with her perfect chakra control learnt the exercise her first try. Naruto and Sasuke took a while to learn the exercise. Since then however, Kakashi focused only on training Sasuke ignoring both Naruto and Sakura. While Sakura didn't mind, it didn't sit well with Naruto.

After Sakura and Kakashi ignored his rants, Naruto had an argument with Inari, Tazuna's grandson and stormed out of the house.

Naruto ran towards the forest to train himself. After exhausting himself, Naruto collapsed. An hour later, someone shook Naruto awake. Naruto woke up to see the most beautiful face he had ever seen glowing in the moonlight. It was a girl a few years older than him and atleast a head taller, who woke him up.

The two of them spoke for a while as Naruto opened his heart out to her and told her about how his sensei and teammates hated him and ignored him. The young girl, Haku couldn't help but see herself in the young boy, who desperately wanted to be loved.

"Come with me. I'll take you to a warmer place. It is quite cold outside and based on what you told me about your teammates and the family you are guarding, they must have locked their doors by now, since it is quite late." Haku said to the young blond.

Naruto tried to get up, but he had worked himself into exhaustion and collapsed as soon as he stood up. Haku gently lifted Naruto bridal-style and started walking. Naruto who was a little embarrassed at being carried by a girl said, "Wow, you are quite strong!"  
>Haku smiled and only embarrassed him further as she said, "Actually you are pretty light. Carrying you won't be a problem at all. You are in fact quite small and light for your age."<p>

To prove her point, Haku bounced him a little on her arms as she walked towards a small cottage while carrying Naruto in her arms. Little did Naruto know, that the person carrying him had previously carried off Zabuza who was several times heavier than him.

Haku decided not to carry Naruto to the house where she was treating Zabuza. She instead carried him to an abandoned cottage, which was among the several cottages that had been abandoned because of Gato.

Haku carried Naruto the bedroom and dropped him on the bed. She then prepared some dinner and fed Naruto, who regained his energy thanks to his tenant and the nutrition.

Naruto then asked as he watched Haku wash the plates while sitting on the bed, "Why did you bring me here? Why are you treating me so nicely?"

Haku who had just finished washing the last plate removed her gloves, crawled to the bed and got very close to him as she said, "I saw the same pain in your eyes that I once had. I now want to take it away."

Naruto was a little scared now, but for some reason he couldn't move his body. He could only watch as Haku came closer and closer till their lips latched on to one another.

'Oh my Kami, her lips are so soft' Naruto thought as he subconsciously wrapped his arms around Haku's neck and pulled her closer. Haku licked the boy's bottom lip requesting entrance which Naruto willingly gave. Soon their tongues were wrestling each other, a battle which Haku won. They continued for what seemed like hours. Soon Naruto began moaning and then all of a sudden, Haku thrust her hips forward, grinding into Naruto's body. Naruto's eyes widened as he broke the kiss and yelled, "YOU'RE A GUY!"

Haku sighed as she said, "No Naruto-kun, I'm not a guy. I'm a girl with certain guy parts. I'm what you call a futanari. Is that gonna be a problem?"  
>Naruto argued in his head for a while before dropping it and continued to kiss her. Haku slowly grabbed the hem of the boy's jacket, lifting it over his head. Haku could see that the boy was suffering from mal-nutrition but had somehow built some muscle through excessive training. After removing his mesh top, Haku began massaging his abs while kissing his neck.<p>

Haku then pulled the sash on her kimono, letting it drop leaving her with bandages covering her C-cup breasts and a white loin cloth that covered her crotch. Seeing Haku in just bandages and loin cloth got Naruto excited and hard. Seeing the bulge in his pants, Haku licked her lips before removing both his pants and underwear in one swift motion leaving Naruto completely naked. Haku stared at Naruto's five and a half inch dick thinking, 'Not too bad for a twelve year old. Should grow atleast another 2 to 3 inches in a couple of years.'

Naruto tried to remove Haku's bandages and expose her breasts, but hesitated since he hadn't done it before and the last time he accidently touched a girl's breasts, he got the living daylights punched off him. Haku seeing Naruto's predicament removed her bandages and her lion cloth exposing her C-cup breasts, her 10 inch futa dick and her pink pussy. Naruto seeing her much larger dick asked, "Can you impregnate girls with that?"  
>"No. Even we futa produce sperm have low mortality and hence cannot impregnate anyone. Most futa Kunoichi generally cast a Genjutsu over their penis. Guys during sex, tend to not notice the Genjutsu. But I wanted you to see everything." Haku replied as she put her dick in Naruto's mouth.<p>

Naruto had a hard time putting the ten inch cock in his mouth but with Haku forcing it into him, he had no choice but to comply since she was stronger than him. Haku soon began to throat fuck Naruto holding him in place with one of her hands. Naruto despite his initial discomfort soon began getting into the rhythm and started enjoying it. Soon Haku came inside Naruto's mouth. Naruto took his time to taste and relish the futa cum. 'It's quite delicious. Tastes better than sake atleast.' Naruto thought. Naruto hated sake since he tasted it for the first time as a kid, when some drunk forced it down his throat.

Haku kissed Naruto and using her tongue to probe inside Naruto's mouth, she managed to get a taste of her own seed.

Haku then pushed Naruto onto his back and got on top of him. She placed his cock at the entrance of her pussy as she asked, "Naruto-kun, are you ready to lose your virginity and take mine?"

Seeing Naruto nod, Haku plunged her pussy onto Naruto's cock while bouncing up and down on it. She then moved forwards and began licking the younger blond's nipples.

Soon enough both came at the same time inside Haku's pussy. Haku also came on Naruto's stomach through her dick. She then licked her own sperm as she cleaned Naruto's stomach. Both of them then shared a passionate kiss before laying on the bed for a while after taking each other's virginity while recalling the experience in their heads.

After a few minutes, Haku got up and went to the bathroom. She came back with a lotion before saying, "Naruto-kun, you've taken my virginity and I've taken yours. You have experienced what it is like to be with a woman. Now you'll experience what it is like to be with a futa."

Haku rolled Naruto over onto his stomach thereby exposing his ass. She then applied the lotion on her fingers before moving them slowly over his butt-crack. Naruto tensed upon feeling Haku's fingers on his butt-crack.

"Just relax!" Haku said in a calm voice before plunging a finger through the blond's asshole. Naruto tensed up for a while, till Haku's finger soon hit his prostate, after which he relaxed. Naruto's dick though had hardened and was lying flat on the mattress. Haku seeing Naruto relax soon plunged a second finger into Naruto's asshole. She then began moving her two fingers in and out of Naruto's asshole and Naruto was producing a moaning sound.

Haku then removed her fingers as Naruto groaned at not having anything in his asshole anymore. She then went to the edge of the bed and sat with her feet dangling an inch of the floor. She then turned to Naruto and patted her lap telling him, "Come and sit over here, Narujto-kun if you want to enjoy more." 

Naruto got up and without the slightest bit of hesitation, sat on Haku's lap. Haku pulled Naruto off her before repositioning him so that her dick would be in line with his asshole. She then pulled Naruto onto her lap, plunging her dick into Naruto's asshole and hitting his prostate in one swift motion. She then pulled up Naruto's legs so that his knees were on either side of his head and only a portion of his butt was in contact with her lap. Naruto could feel her breasts against his back as she suddenly stood up, carrying him with her. Her arms wrapped around him as he was in an uncomfortable position. He could feel her breath on his ears as she moved him towards a mirror and said, "Watch as I take your anal virginity."

Haku then began to hump Naruto up and down vertically on her dick while holding his weight up within her long and slender arms. Naruto despite his initial discomfort soon began to enjoy it. Haku soon came within Naruto's asshole while Naruto came on to the mirror and the floor. She then pulled her dick out of his asshole and dropped him on the floor before asking, "How was it?"

Naruto tried standing up and noticed futa cum dripping out of his asshole through the mirror as he answered, "It was great. I've never felt so good in my entire life."

"Then are you ready for round two?" Haku asked with an evil smirk.

Naruto nodded without the slightest bit of hesitation as Haku carried Naruto up again, this time Naruto was facing Haku with his legs wrapped around her hips. Haku then spanked Naruto's ass lightly before pulling it up. She then inserted her cock into Naruto asshole again and began fucking him.

Fifteen minutes later both were spent with Naruto's ass filled with Haku's futa cum. Both were lying on the bed, with Naruto on top of Haku as Naruto asked, "You are the fake Oinin who saved Zabuza right?"

Haku tensed a bit before asking, "What gave me away?"

"Your strength, stamina and knowledge about futa Kunoichi using Genjutsu. You are way stronger than me. I know that. I may not be that strong, but no civilian can be as strong as you." Naruto replied before asking, "Why do you work for Zabuza? He is working for Gatou who is a bad person. I know that you are a good person."

"Remember when I said 'when you have something important to protect, that's when you truly become strong' and asked you if you have a 'precious person'?" Haku asked. When Naruto nodded she continued, "Zabuza-sama is my precious person."

Haku then explained to Naruto her entire story and the blood-line purges of Kiri and Zabuza's dream of over-throwing the Mizukage. After hearing her story, Naruto and Haku went to sleep putting all their troubles aside.

The next day, Haku woke up early and decided to go check on Zabuza. When she entered, Zabuza said, "I saw you with the blond kid from Kakashi's squad yesterday. Haku, right now as you are, I cannot ask you to be a part of this mission. I see you as my own son, Haku. If there is going to be any fighting, I want you away from it. Maybe you should go with them to Konoha. I heard that they worship blood-lines there. Now go! I can take care of myself, my daughter."

Haku nodded with tear filled eyes before running back to her cottage where Naruto had just woken up. She told him what Zabuza had said before kissing him square in the lips.

Haku then began training Naruto herself. Using some chakra paper, she found out that Naruto had an affinity for Fuuton. Since her Hyouton was a combination of Fuuton and Suiton, she began his Fuuton training. He spent the rest of the week with Haku training and having sex with her.

He sent a clone who gave a message to Kakashi saying that he was training on his own and didn't want anyone bothering him. Sakura in agitation yelled, "As if someone like you can become strong or train on your own!" before punching the clone.

Naruto received his clone's memories and spoke to Haku about it. Haku seeing how memory is transferred upon dispelling of the kage-bunshin came up with a training program that involved several clones training at once while one of them had sex with her. Soon by the end of two weeks, Naruto managed to learn two Fuuton jutsus. Haku then asked him to find his team, while she checked on Gato.

When Naruto entered Tazuna's house, he noticed two bandits holding Tsunami hostage while preparing to kill Inari. He killed both the bandits and saved the kid and his mother, who thanked the blond for saving their lives.

Upon reaching the bridge, he noticed Kakashi fighting Zabuza. When Zabuza saw Naruto, he asked him about Haku. Just then Haku appeared on the bridge and told Zabuza that Gato was planning on betraying Zabuza. Zabuza stopped fighting and waited for Gato to appear, after which he let loose on them and killed every single bandit he hired before killing off Gato as well.

After a tearful goodbye, Zabuza parted with Haku as he left for Kiri while she joined Naruto and began walking towards Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

After the wave mission, Naruto and his teammates returned home. With the Hokage's permission he got Haku to live with him in his apartment. The Hokage granted Haku the permission to work in the hospital as a Medic-nin. Haku and Naruto had sex several times daily. They would also train together every day. Naruto never beat Haku who was around Jounin level in any of their spars, but he kept improving at a steady rate.

Haku trained Naruto and was able to improve his Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. Haku realized soon enough that the academy in Konoha had sabotaged his Taijutsu. Naruto had told her about how the traitor, Mizuki was the one who trained him in Taijutsu. To say that Haku was pissed was an understatement.

Haku learned about the Kyuubi from Naruto and upon learning about the Yondaime Hokage sealing the Kyuubi in Naruto, she was filled with doubts regarding Naruto's heritage. She had seen pictures of the Yondaime Hokage and had noticed how much Naruto looked like him. So she went and spoke privately to the Hokage about Naruto's heritage, which the Hokage confirmed. The Sandaime Hokage explained to her why it was kept a secret and promised her to keep it a secret from Naruto. Hiruzen also told her that when the time comes, Naruto will need to have multiple wives. Haku thought about it and reluctantly agreed to share her Naruto-kun but only with the right women.

Upon Haku's recommendation, Hiruzen told Naruto that he is the last known member of the prestigious Uzumaki clan. Hiruzen then told him that he would have to marry multiple wives and that the entire thing has to be kept a secret since the Uzumaki clan were so greatly feared that three great nations combined their forces to annihilate the clan. Naruto agreed to marry several women after consulting with Haku.

Naruto's teammates never seemed to care about Naruto. They did D-rank missions on a regular basis. It was almost time for the Chuunin exams and so Team 7 and the other teams stopped doing any missions above D-rank.

Haku also noticed that Naruto had a little stalker he was oblivious about. She was shocked to find out that the stalker was none other than the Hyuuga heiress, Hyuuga Hinata. Haku decided to confront the younger girl.

"Who are you and why are you stalking Naruto-kun?" Haku asked her after cornering her.

Hinata looked at her in shock and began mumbling in a very low voice before suddenly scowling and finding her voice, "Who are you to Naruto-kun?"

"I thought I was the one asking questions. But if you want to know, I'm Naruto-kun's girlfriend." Haku replied.

Hinata visibly shrunk upon hearing 'girlfriend'. Despite her best attempts, tears were falling out of her eyes.

Haku seeing the tears asked, "Do you like Naruto-kun?"

Hinata simply nodded in reply while looking down as tears kept falling out of her eyes.

"Then why didn't you tell him?" Haku asked.

Hinata mumbled her answer in a very low voice. "I can't hear you. You should start speaking louder." Haku said.

"Be…cause I…I'm a ffff…fffuta." Hinata said in a barely audible voice.

Haku started laughing as soon as she heard her answer. Hinata fearing that she would be made fun off, turned in the opposite direction and started running only to find her hand caught by Haku who held her at the same spot and then pulled her closer before whispering, "So am I and you know what, Naruto-kun really likes it up his ass."

Hinata's eyes widened as Haku continued, "You know what, I'm willing to share him with you as long as you don't have a problem. But I need to change certain aspects of yours. You're too shy. I train with Naruto in the morning and I work in the hospital till evening. Meet me daily after 7. I'll train you to be the perfect woman for Naruto-kun. You'll be sharing him with me. We may even have to share him with many women. Be prepared for that. It is a top secret, but Naruto-kun is the last of his clan. It is an S-rank secret. It is only for me, Naruto-kun and his future mates to know. Naruto is the submissive type and so you've to be the dominant one. I'll train you to be the dominant one."

Over the next few weeks, Hinata's personality went through a 180 degree change. As she became more dominant, her confidence increased and soon she was able to beat her younger sister in their spars. Her father, Hyuuga Hiashi noticed the change and decided to teach her Hakke-Rokujouyon sho as a reward for her improvement.

A week before the Chuunin exams, Haku brought Naruto over for training very early at five to a training ground. There Hinata was already waiting for them as Haku announced, "You both will have an only Taijutsu spar. No Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. Winner can do whatever they want with the loser."

Naruto smiled in glee. He knew that Genjutsu was his major weakness. He was a Ninjutsu type, but his Taijutsu had improved massively during the course of the past several weeks. Little did he know that Haku was actually setting him up for failure. Without his kage-bunshin, he was going to be a sitting duck against Hinata's Jyuuken.

As soon as Haku announced the start of the fight, Naruto charged in at Hinata, who maintained her position and got into the Jyuuken stance. As Naruto attacked, she kept blocking all his attacks As he was getting tired, she announced, "Naruto-kun, you are in the range of my divinations."

She then began hitting him as she yelled, "Ni, yon, Hachi, Jou Roku, Sanjou Ni, Hakke Rokujouyon sho!"

As she finished her attack, Naruto found himself unable to move. Haku checked on him before announcing, "All of Naruto-kun's chakra points have been sealed off and hence he is unable to move. The winner is Hinata-chan. And so Hinata-chan can do whatever she wants with Naruto-kun."

Hinata began walking towards Naruto as she asked Haku, "Are the keys to Naruto-kun's apartment in his pant pocket?"

Seeing Haku nod, Hinata said, "Then we have no problem."

Hinata then lifted Naruto across her shoulders in a fireman carry. Naruto was too shocked to complain. He was around Hinata's weight but ninja were all trained to carry weights several times heavier than themselves. So Hinata had no trouble handling his weight. She even swatted his ass twice before jumping towards his apartment. After taking the keys to his apartment, Hinata opened the door and then walked upto the bedroom before dropping Naruto on the bed.

When Hinata closed the door and started walking towards him in a sexy manner, he had a vague idea of what she was going to do and voiced it, "Hinata, I'm already dating Haku-chan."

"I already got Haku-chan's express permission. I've loved you all my life ever since you saved me from being bullied as a kid. You probably don't remember it, but I'll never forget it. I always wanted to go out with you. But I was afraid that you would reject me. When I learnt that you were with Haku-chan and that she was your girlfriend, I was even more depressed. But then she told me certain things. She told me that you can have many wives. She told me that you like having sex with futanari women like her. She also told me that you're very submissive. She then trained me to be dominant." Hinata said as she slowly removed her coat revealing a mesh shirt which showed the size of her breasts.

She then ripped open Naruto's jacket and pulled down Naruto's pants leaving him in just his underwear. The bulge in his underwear was visible as Hinata licked her lips. She then pulled down Naruto's underwear, exposing his penis.

Hinata then removed her mesh shirt revealing her D-cup breasts before stroking Naruto's dick. When Naruto started moaning, she stopped her stroking and engulfed the penis between her D-cup boobs. Naruto's dick was totally submerged between Hinata's boobs and she began moving them up and down. Soon Naruto squirted between her boobs.

Hinata then put three fingers inside Naruto's mouth and ordered him to lick. As Naruto licked her fingers, Hinata bent down to suck Naruto's dick. Hinata continued to suck Naruto's dick while keeping her fingers inside Naruto's mouth as he sucked. Soon Naruto came again inside her mouth.

Hinata who had become hard herself, removed her pants leaving herself only in underwear which was doing very little to hide her eight inch cock. Hinata adjusted her underwear and her cock so that the underwear kept her cock perfectly vertical. Hinata then lifted Naruto who still couldn't move his arms or legs in a bridal carry and placed him on her lap as she sat on the edge of the bed. She hit Naruto with Jyuuken strikes on his chest and his legs which made them very stiff. She then turned Naruto over so that he was lying on his stomach on her lap. She slowly opened her legs to allow his dick to fall between them before she closed her legs again trapping his dick between her thighs. Due to the Jyuuken, Naruto's chest and legs were still stiff because of which he was lying flat parallel to the ground with his weight entirely on Hinata's lap facing downwards. Naruto could feel Hinata's hard-on at his hip.

While she had Naruto in such an embarrassing position, Hinata inserted one of her fingers inside Naruto anus. She moved it around till she hit Naruto's prostate after which she began moving it in and out loosening his asshole. She could feel Naruto's dick becoming hard between her thighs while rubbing against them because of her ministrations. Soon Naruto came between her thighs and on the floor. Hinata giggled before inserting a second finger and continuing her ministrations. After Naruto came for a second time between her legs, she inserted a third finger and continued till he came again. Hinata then pulled out all three of her fingers and examined her handiwork. She had made his ass-hole big enough for cock to enter and exit.

Hinata then undid her Jyuuken strikes and then removed her underwear completely exposing her eight inch cock. Naruto stared at her cock before he felt himself being pushed to the wall by the formerly timid Hyuuga girl who was just an inch taller than him. With his back against the wall, he saw the Hyuuga girl smirking before pushing him up while holding his legs against her hips. Naruto instinctively wrapped his arms around her neck as Hinata slowly lowered him to enter his asshole with her cock. With her cock deep inside his ass, Naruto clung on the Hyuuga heiress harder wrapping his legs around her waist.

Hinata couldn't help but feel happy as she entered the blond's mouth and wrestled his tongue winning easily. She then started moving him up and down against the wall as she started fucking the blond. She could feel the blond's much smaller cock getting hard and poking her abs which were always hidden inside her thick jacket.

Soon the blond came and after another five minutes, Hinata came inside the shorter boy's ass. Just then Haku entered the room to see Hinata still holding Naruto up the wall, "Waiting outside made me horny. Do you want to have a threesome?"

Naruto's eyes widened while Hinata nodded vigorously at Haku's suggestion.

"I see that you have fucked Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan. I don't suppose Naruto-kun has taken your feale virginity though?" Haku asked as she started removing her clothes.

When Hinata nodded, Haku said, "Great!" as she sat on the bed told Naruto to lie on top of her dick and Hinata to get on top of Naruto's dick.

Soon Haku was lying on the bed supporting the weight of both Naruto and Hinata with her dick inside Naruto's ass and Naruto's dick inside Hinata's pussy. Hinata moved up and down on top of Naruto which made Naruto move on top of Haku who would occasionally hump Naruto's ass from underneath.

Naruto being sandwiched between the two girls was the first to cum inside Hinata. Haku and Hinata came two minutes later at the same time inside Naruto and on his stomach.

Naruto was exhausted having cum several times already. Hinata had cum only twice though and Haku just once. Haku moved Naruto over and let him lie on the bed as she fucked Hinata doggy style with her ass in the air. Haku taught Hinata how to dominate Naruto but was still the more dominant one when compared to Hinata. Haku soon came inside Hinata's ass while Hinata came on the floor.

Naruto was totally spent and Hinata was also almost totallu spent. Haku decided to move them to the shower and get them cleansed. Haku lifted Hinata on her left shoulder in a fireman carry before lifting Naruto on to her right hip. She held him in place with a hand on his ass.

Resting her hand on Naruto's soft ass soon got her excited again. Hinata too found her second wind as they moved to the tub. Soon Hinata and Haku were sitting in the tub with the shower on while Naruto was placed between them. As Naruto felt his consciousness return, he found himself being penetrated by not one but two futanaris at the same time. It hurt him a little as both the cocks entered his asshole. The girls realizing this took it very slowly. Soon however Naruto got comfortable and was begging, "Common faster, harder, deeper! Fuck me hard!"

Both the girls came inside Naruto at the same time while he came all over their bodies. After the shower, Haku wrapped a towel around Naruto and carried him to the bed where he slept soundly as Hinata left for her house happier and more satisfied than she had ever been before in her life.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**THE ENTIRE STORY IS GOING TO BE TOTALLY PERVERSE WITH LEMONS IN EVERY CHAPTER. VERY LITTLE IMPORTANCE IS GOING TO BE GIVEN TO THE ACTUAL DEVELOPMENT OF THE CHARACTERS AND THE STORY.**

**NARUTO'S HAREM IS GOING TO INCLUDE: HAKU, HINATA, ANKO, TSUNADE, SHIZUNE, TEMARI, TENTEN, HANA, MEI, SAMUI AND KONAN. IF YOU HAVE ANY MORE GIRLS IN MIND, DON'T HESITATE TO TELL ME THOUGH I CAN'T GUARANTEE THAT I'LL BE ABLE TO ADD THEM.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Chunnin exams had begun in Konoha. Naruto participated along with the rest of team7. During the first test conducted by Morino Ibiki, Naruto used a low level futon jutsu to swap papers with Hinata with her permission ofcourse. Hinata merely used her Byakugan to finish off her answer paper and the Naruto's answer paper which he had swapped with hers.

After the first exam there were still a lot of candidates left, but then entered, 'The sexy and single Mitarashi Anko' who promised that atleast half of them would fail the second exam which was conducted in the Forest of Death.

For the sake of intimidating the participants, she threw a kunai that cut Naruto's cheek before appearing behind him and licking off the blood. When Anko was behind him, Naruto felt her cock pressed against him and blushed. Anko noticed the blush and realized that it wasn't because of her boobs but her futanari dick. She chose however to ignore it as the second exams began.

During the second exam, Orochimaru intervened and placed a cursed seal on Sasuke after knocking Naruto out with a Gogyo Fuin. However with a lot of luck and effort, Team 7 eventually made it to the Tower and qualified for the third exam.

Due to the large number of candidates, they had to go through preliminary rounds. Kabuto was the only one who quit before the preliminaries.

Uchiha Sasuke vs Yoroi Akado: Sasuke won

Aburame Shino vs Abumi Zaku: Shino won

Kankuro vs Tsurugi Misumi: Kankuro won

Haruno Sakura vs Yamanaka Ino: Tie

Temari vs Tenten: Temari won

Nara Shikamaru vs Kin Tsuchi: Shikamaru won

Uzumaki Naruto vs Inuzuka Kiba: Naruto won. Naruto created a clone and both of them used Fuuton: Daitoppa on both Kiba and Akamaru to win.

Hyuuga Neji vs Hyuuga Hinata: Tie. Both used Hakke Rokujouyon sho on each other and knocked each other out.

Gaara vs Rock Lee: Gaara won

Dosu Kinuta vs Akimichi Choji: Dosu won.

The fights for the finals were

1) Naruto vs Sasuke

2) Gaara vs Dosu

3) Kankuro vs Shino

4) Temari vs Shikamaru

Naruto asked Kakashi for training, but Kakashi decided to leave him for Sasuke. Anko seeing this couldn't help but feel sorry for the blond Jinchuuriki. She decided to train the blond and make sure that he defeated Sasuke in the finals.

Kakashi meanwhile assigned Ebisu to oversee Naruto's training. The man tried teaching Naruto water-walking which the blond already knew thanks to Haku but couldn't perform any longer. Naruto realized that Orochimaru had done something to his seal to make his chakra control shoddy. Fortunately he met Jiraiya at the hot springs where he was training. After following Jiraiya for an entire day, he managed to get the Sannin to remove the Gogyo Fuin placed on him by Orochimaru. Anko had been watching the interactions between Jiraiya and Naruto the entire day.

After Naruto went to bed in his apartment, Anko noticed Jiraiya and Ebisu talking. When Ebisu left, she decided to step in and have a word with Jiraiya regarding Naruto. She told him how Naruto and Sasuke were both in the same Gennin team under Hatake Kakashi and how the Jounin had abandoned one of his students to focus only on the other when they were both stated to face each other during the Chunnin exam finals. She also told him about Orochimaru having placed the Cursed seal on Sasuke to get him to join him. To say that Jiraiya was shocked and disappointed at his student's student would be an understatement. Anko then requested Jiraiya the permission to train Naruto herself.

Jiraiya had hoped to get the boy to access the Fox's chakra during the one month period but he now realized that if he took things slow and relaxed, his Godson could actually be killed during the Chunnin exam finals especially since the last Uchiha was mentally unstable.

Jiraiya decided to speed things up and then leave everything to Anko. The following day, Jiraiya let Naruto sign the Toad summoning contract. After signing the contract, Naruto trained for an entire day, but couldn't summon anything larger than a tadpole.

The next day, Jiraiya pushed Naruto off a waterfall. Naruto managed to contact the Fox and obtain enough chakra from him to summon Gamabunta. Gamabunta decided to test Naruto by having him stay on the toad's back for an entire day, which he did. At the end of the day, Jiraiya told Naruto that Anko would oversee his training for the remainder of the month. Naruto nearly peed in his pants upon hearing that Anko or the crazy snake lady as he called her was going to train him for the rest of the month.

The next day, Naruto entered training ground 44 or the Forest of Death to train under Anko. He soon spotted her sitting on a tree with an empty dango stick in her mouth. She took the dango stick and threw it like a senbon at Naruto. Having trained similarly under Haku for several weeks and having expected a greeting like that, the blond moved quickly enough to dodge it, but before he realized the Tokubestu Jonin was behind him and had him in a hostage like position with a kunai this time.

She pushed her crotch on to his back to confirm what she had seen during their first meeting. And once again Naruto was blushing. She licked his neck and he started moaning. Liking the sound that came out of his mouth Anko turned him around and asked, "Why are you blushing and moaning? Is it because of this?" as she lifted up one of her boobs and let it bounce before continuing, "Or is it because of this?" as she pointed towards her crotch.

Seeing Naruto blush on both occasions, only much harder when she pointed to her crotch she smirked before asking, "Do you even know what it is?"  
>Naruto was blushing hard as he stammered out, "Y…Y…You're a ffff…futa."<br>Anko's smile widened as she asked, "How do you know about futanaris?"

"My girlfriends are futa." Naruto replied

"Oh girlfriends, huh? Somebody is a playboy? Do they know about each other?" Anko asked teasingly.

"Ofcourse, I'm not cheating on them. Hokage-jiji said that I'll have to marry many women. They agreed to share me." Naruto replied.

Now it was Anko's turn to blush. But she soon got over it before deciding to tease him further, "I bet you like them up your ass. Have you done a threesome yet? Have you had both of them inside you at the same time?"

Naruto only kept blushing harder with each question which was more than enough to answer all of Anko's questions. Upon realizing the answers to all her questions, Anko started getting hard. The bulge could be seen through her miniskirt. Fortunately for her, Naruto was looking away from her from embarrassment. She had only one question remaining, "Who are they?"

"Haku-chan and Hinata-chan." Naruto replied in a low voice.

Anko knew who Haku was having met her couple of times in the hospital and having had her in T&I for checking her allegiances and loyalties when she joined the village. She knew who Hinata was from the Chunnin exams. The answer sent her imagination wild as she pictured the little blond with both the futas.

Anko had become incredibly horny and needed to jerk off and there was only one thing in the entire forest that she could jerk-off to, her blond student in front of her. She moved behind him before wrapping her arms around him and licking his neck as she asked, "Would they mind me being part of your harem?"

Both Haku and Hinata had given him full permission to induct anyone he wanted into his harem. But he would have to tell them later. Naruto simply nodded no in reply. That was all she needed as Anko threw Naruto in the air before jumping up and catching him in a piggyback position. She then said, "Hold on tight!" before speeding towards the tower at the center of the forest. Naruto closed his eyes and hung on tight as Anko went at high Jounin level speed towards the tower. He didn't know that Anko was just as strong as an elite Jounin and the only reason she wasn't promoted further was because of the Cursed mark on her shoulder and her connection to Orochimaru. Anko reached the tower, which had once again become empty after the second round of the Chunnin exams, in half an hour before breaking into one of the rooms and depositing the Gennin on her back on the bed.

Anko then quickly stripped Naruto of all his clothes in less than five seconds. She removed her trench coat and her headband and looked at the Gennin in front of her as she licked her lips.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes when he realized that his body was no longer moving. He noticed that he was stark naked and his hands were tied above his head by a snake. The embarrassment of being naked in front of a woman was enough to get him erect.

Naruto then looked at Anko and noticed how beautiful she actually looked. Anko was wearing just her mesh top and her skirt. He then noticed the huge bulge in her skirt. Looking at the bulge itself, he realized that it was without a doubt way larger than any dick he had ever seen.

Anko stepped closer to Naruto and moved on top of him. She kissed him and then entered his mouth. With her long tongue she easily outwrestled Naruto's tongue. She then pulled her tongue out and started kissing his neck again. She then moved one of her arms under his back and pulled him higher supporting his entire weight in just the palm of her one hand before licking his nipples. She then slowly moved her other arm under him and cupped his ball sack. Feeling his entire ball sack being held by just one large hand of Anko's made him feel so small that he came on the bed. Seeing cum oozing out of Naruto, Anko smiled and said, "A bit of a quick shot are you? I've heard legends about your stamina. I hope they are true, because we're in for a long day and you will be Cuming more times than you can count."

Naruto had a bit of fear in his eyes as he looked at Anko, who moved her fingers on top of Naruto's dick and collected the remaining cum on her fingers before licking them and saying, "Not bad. It tastes pretty good."

Naruto blushed in embarrassment before Anko removed her mesh top and exposed her big DD-cup boobs. Seeing Naruto stare at her boobs, Anko smiled before he noticed that she had seen him staring at her. She smiled and said, "Go on. It's okay to stare."

She then changed her position. She placed a pillow on the top of the bed against a wall, before sitting on the bed with her back resting against the pillow. Her legs were flat on the bed as she made Naruto lie on her long legs on his back with his body on top of her long legs. She positioned him so that his ass was on her thighs and wrapped his legs around her waist.

She then brought herself forward before wrapping his dick between her boobs. Once his dick had disappeared between her boobs, she squeezed them with her hands and moved them up and down at quick pace. Soon Naruto came within her boobs. Anko put her hand between her boobs and pulled out some of Naruto's cum and licked it before saying, "We'll have to clean my cleavage later."

She then lifted Naruto bridal style before sitting at the edge of the bed with him on her lap. She brought her right boob in front of him and ordered, "Suck on it!"

Naruto obediently began sucking on it as Anko slowly moved her hand under him and inserted a finger into his asshole. Naruto gasped in surprise but got over it and continued sucking on Anko's right nipple while Anko left moving her finger inside Naruto's ass. After a few minutes, Naruto came on himself.

Anko pulled her nipple out of Naruto's mouth and finger out of his ass, before licking Naruto's stomach clean. She then turned Naruto so that his head was closer to her left nipple instead of her right one and she ordered him to suck on it like he did with the other one. As Naruto began to suck obediently on her left nipple, Anko slipped in two fingers into his asshole. Anko began moving the two fingers within his asshole hitting his prostate every now and then till Naruto came again.

She then stood up while lifting Naruto up by his armpits so that his feet were dangling two feet off the ground before saying, "You remember cumming into my cleavage? Now I want you to clean it."

Before Naruto could respond Anko jammed his body against her so that his face went right into her cleavage and his feet were dangling a little off the ground. Naruto, as ordered began licking his own cum from between Anko's boobs as Anko held him in place with one of her hands. She then inserted three of her fingers inside Naruto's asshole and started moving them.

Naruto could feel Anko's erect cock poking against him through her skirt. His own cock was rubbing against Anko's cock, while he was suffocating between Anko's boobs while licking his own cum. TO make it worse, Anko was finger fucking him at the same time. He was struggling for breath, but that seemed to only make him more excited. Soon Naruto came again.

Anko then lifted Naruto up off her breasts by his armpits while teasing him, "How many times have you cum already? And we haven't even started."

Anko then threw Naruto on the bed before removing her skirt and her black panties thereby totally exposing herself. Naruto stared in horror at the fifteen inch cock that stood in front of him in perfect attention. It was way bigger than Haku's ten inch cock and was nearly three times the size of his.

Anko sensing his thoughts walked towards him and then placed her cock against his while saying, "It's like a momma and her baby."

Anko then flicked Naruto's cock lightly before pulling Naruto by his hair off the bed and dragging him into a kneeling position before saying, "Now suck my dick, bitch!"

Naruto still hadn't gotten over his shock over the size of her dick before he found his head being pulled towards the dick and the cock shoved into his mouth by Anko's one hand. Anko moved his head with just one hand while throat fucking him hard. The cock reached deep into his throat and he was having a hard time adjusting to it. He tried to move away but his resistance never stood a chance against the might of Anko's one hand.

Soon Anko came deep into his throat. Naruto never got a chance to even taste the cum as it went directly past his tongue into his stomach. When Anko pulled her cock out of Naruto's mouth, Naruto moved forward and licked the remainder of the cum on Anko's cock. It was his little secret that he loved futa cum a lot having taken a lot of it from Haku and Hinata. Seeing this, Anko couldn't help but smile, "Ah!So you like my futa cum, huh?"

Seeing Naruto blush and nod in embarrassment, Anko said, "If you want it, all you need to do is ask and it'll be freshly served."

Anko then lifted Naruto up by his armpits before bringing him to her head height and said, "Hold on tight! This is going to be a bumpy ride!"

Naruto recognizing the warning wrapped his arms around Anko's neck and his legs around her waist. Anko then playfully tapped Naruto's butt cheeks before separating them. She then entered her cock into his asshole. She then found a small stool and sat down slowly. As she began sitting down, more and more of her cock entered Naruto's ass, till all of it was inside. She then began moving up and down at a frantic pace, fucking Naruto hard. Soon Naruto came on her stomach but she continued on.

After a while Anko came, but she still didn't stop. When Naruto looked at her, she kissed him deep while still fucking him. After breaking the kiss, while still fucking him, she said, "Today we're training only your asshole non-stop."

Several hours later, Anko pulled herself out of Naruto's butt. She had fucked Naruto into unconsciousness. She licked off all of Naruto's cum from her stomach. The rest of which which was on the ground, she cleaned off with a mop.

She then licked some of her own cum which was dripping out Naruto's asshole. She had come seven times in his asshole while he had cum thirteen times on her stomach while her dick was in his asshole. Naruto whose body was actually quite thin had a potbelly due to the cum that he had been filled with by Anko.

She then got on the bed before pulling Naruto on top of her body. Tomorrow she would have to meet Naruto's other girlfriends before seriously starting Naruto's training.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I RECEIVED A LOT OF REQUESTS TO INCLUDE TAYUYA AND KIN. I MIGHT JUST DO IT. PROBABLY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, ONE OF THEM WOULD BE THERE. PEOPLE HAVE ALSO ASKED ME TO MAKE NARUTO HAVE SEX WITH OTHER JINCHUURIKIS LIKE YUGITO AND FU. THE ONLY PROBLEM IS THAT EVEN IN CANON, NARUTO NEVER REALLY MET YUGITO OR FU WHEN THEY WERE ALIVE. HE ONLY FOUGHT THEIR EDO TENSEI BODIES LATER ON. NOT SURE HOW TO DO IT, BUT I'LL STILL TRY. I MIGHT BE ABLE TO MAKE IT POSSIBLE. I ALSO GOT A LOT OF REQUESTS FOR HANABI. RIGHT NOW DON'T EXPECT MUCH OF HANABI, SINCE SHE IS TOO YOUNG. MAYBE ONCE WE REACH SHIPPUDEN, I MIGHT BE ABLE TO INCLUDE HER. BTW THERE WILL BE SASUKE AND KAKASHI BASHING IN THIS STORY, BUT IT WILL BE LIGHT. AS I SAID IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, THIS STORY WILL ONLY MENTION WHAT'S GOING ON IN THE ACTUAL STORY LIKE THE HEADLINES OF THE NEWS. **

**NOW SMUT STORY ASIDE, IF YOU FEEL LIKE READING A DECENT STORY, I SUGGEST skg1991's RECREATING PEACE. I KINDA FOUND IT INTERESTING.**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been three weeks since the preliminary rounds of the Chunnin exams. Naruto had been training hard with Anko and Haku throughout the two weeks. Naruto introduced Anko to Hinata and Haku and the three of them hit-off quickly. The three of them even had a foursome with Naruto. The only problem was that Naruto couldn't take the dicks of all three of them up his ass. No matter what they did, his asshole wasn't big enough to take in all three of them. So Naruto created two kage-bunshins to satisfy all his girls. The problem was that the exhaustion of the kage-bunshin also returned to him because of which he was three times as tired after sex. Both Hinata and Haku were surprised at the length of Anko's rod. She explained her story of how she was a prodigy who became an apprentice of Orochimaru and how the man had betrayed her, conducted experiments on her and used a cursed seal. It was due to the experiments that her cock was abnormally large.

Jiraiya decided to meet his Godson a week before the exams and was surprised to find the blond with three beautiful women. He tried to spy on them, but after learning that they were futa, he kept his distance. For some reason, Jiraiya had a huge phobia of futanari women. Jiraiya instead focused on training Naruto to the best of his abilities.

Naruto after a training session under Jiraiya decided to walk around the town and check out the stadium where he'd be fighting. Haku had told him that she'd be working at the hospital throughout the night, while Hinata had a training session with her family to attend. Anko had been called over by the Sandaime to help with the security for the Chunnin exams.

Naruto suddenly felt an urgent need to go the toilet and began roaming around the corridors of the stadium. He ventured into the restricted section of the stadium hoping to find a toilet. Instead, he just found one room that was totally abandoned. It was locked from inside. Hoping that the room would have an attached bathroom, Naruto broke through the door and entered the room.

He found three caskets lying within the room. Seeing the caskets scared the life out of him. It was a little known fact that Naruto was scared of the supernatural. For a second he thought zombies might come out of the casket. He decided to face his fears and opened one of the caskets. In the casket, was Kinuta Dosu, one of the guys in the Chunnin exam finals. Naruto checked his vitals and found that he was dead.

He opened the next casket and found one of Dosu's teammates, Abumi Zaku, who had been defeated by Shino in the preliminaries. He was also dead.

Naruto then opened a third casket and found their other teammate, Tsuchi Kin, who had been defeated by Shikamaru in the preliminaries. He checked her vitals and got a faint pulse. He immediately started administering CPR to the Oto kunoichi.

After several minutes, she woke up. She looked up to see a face she had not been expecting. She expected Tayuya to be the one to save her, not the Konoha Gennin whose name she didn't even try to learn.

Kin started telling him of Orochimaru's plan. Naruto immediately summoned Gamakichi and asked him to bring Jiraiya to the room. Gamakichi summoned Jiraiya who appeared in a sitting position looking through binoculars which meant that he was clearly doing his 'research' when Gamakichi reverse summoned him.

Naruto and Kin explained to Jiraiya all that happened. Kin told him that Gaara killed Dosu the previous night when he went out of his way and challenged the Jinchuuriki and Kabuto knocked both her and Zaku out before burying them alive a few hours ago as per Orochimaru's orders. The only reason she survived was because she had learnt to hold her breath for a long time having been born near Mizu no Kuni.

Jiraiya summoned a special toad and hid the bodies of both Dosu and Zaku in the toad. He then placed the lids back on the caskets and summoned another toad. He then told both Naruto and Kin to jump into the toad's mouth along with him, which they reluctantly agreed to.

The toad then hopped to the Hokage's office where all three of them jumped out. Naruto, Kin and Jiraiya then told them the entire story and all they knew. Kin also told them that she had learnt that the Kazekage was actually dead and Orochimaru has been impersonating the Kazekage and has forced them to attack Konoha. Hiruzen then tried to find Baki and tell the Suna ninja the truth but learnt that they had left the village and would be arriving with the Kazekage the next day. Kin also told him how Kabuto was indeed a spy and how he and Baki were responsible for the death of a Konoha Jounin. Kin also told them that Orozhimaru had another informant in Konoha who was quite high up in the ladder and had helped him with the infiltration.

She also gave them information on the Sound five. She also begged the Hokage to provide not only amnesty for her but also for her two best friends who had been forced into joining Otogakure, Uzumaki Karin and Uzumaki Tayuya. Hearing 'Uzumaki' perked the interest of Naruto and once Naruto also began pleading for his distant relatives, the Sandaime had no other choice but to comply.

Hokage decided to provide protection for Kin. But it had to be somewhere safe. Naruto offered his place and both the Hokage and Jiraiya agreed since it would the last place anyone would check. The entire apartment complex had been abandoned since no one wanted to be the Demon brat's neighbor. Haku and Naruto had broken the walls in the house and joined three apartments on the same floor into a one big apartment that they were living in. There were two other two bedroom apartments on the same floor but they had enough room already. They decided to break the remaining walls only if Naruto's harem increased even further. Naruto and Haku each had one complete apartment for themselves and another spare apartment where either Hinata or Anko would often come and stay.

Hiruzen ordered both Naruto and Kin to go to Naruto's apartment and started discussing plans with Jiraiya. Jiraiya decided to teach Naruto the Gogyo Fuin just in case he had to fight his fellow Jinchuuriki, Gaara.

Using a Henge, Kin went with Naruto to his apartment. Fortunately no one saw them. When they entered the apartment, Anko was the one who greeted him. She had come directly to his apartment after getting a rundown of her duties during the Chunnin exam finals by the Sandaime.

Anko was surprised to see Kin and was prepared to attack till Naruto calmed her down and told her the entire story. Upon hearing the story, Anko couldn't help but empathize with her. She also knew that despite having given information on the snake Sannin and his plans, once the Konoha council learns about her presence and her story, she'll become Anko number 2, and another pariah in the village.

Naruto gave Kin the guest apartment. Anko was looking forward to having some fun with the blond in that apartment but had to settle to having fun with the blond in his apartment.

Later that night, Kin stepped out of her room for some water. She suddenly heard some weird noise coming from Naruto's apartment and went to check it. She slowly opened the door and saw Anko riding Naruto doggy style on top of his bed. An awkward silence ensued where Kin was staring at Naruto and Anko and was trying to register the fact that Anko was a futanari who was riding a boy, Naruto up his ass and Naruto and Anko were both embarrassed at getting caught and at the same time were hoping that Kin wouldn't scream or tell anyone of their secret fetish and condition.

"YYYYY…You're a futanari too?" Kin stammered.

Hearing the word, 'too' perked Anko's interest. The interest soon turned into further excitement that Naruto felt in his ass due to further increase in the size of Anko's dick when she recalled that Kin was from Oto and thereby was an Orochimaru test subject like herself.

Anko licked her lips before saying, "Why don't you help me fuck this blond bad boy?" as she spanked Naruto's ass.

The words were more than enough to get Kin horny as she turned her attention towards the naked Naruto who was staring at Kin with a shocked expression on his face. A couple of months ago, he didn't know that futanari existed. Now he had met four: Haku, Hinata, Anko and now Kin.

Looking at the naked Naruto's ass, which had just been swatted by Anko, Kin got erect and her futa dick could be seen through her pants. She immediately started removing her clothes. She removed her top and her pants. She was wearing a white lacy bra which covered her D-cup breasts and a guy's underwear underneath her pants, which shocked both Naruto and Anko. She pulled out her eleven inch dick through the folds of the underwear and brought it in front of Naruto's face before ordering him, "Suck!"

Naruto stared at the size of the dick before Anko fucked him from behind because of which his mouth went right onto Kin's dick. When Kin's dick was well inside Naruto's mouth, Anko started humping him really hard from behind, which sent more and more of Kin's dick into his mouth and soon Kin started moaning with pleasure. Kin, who was lost in the pleasure, closed her eyes and tilted her head upwards before grabbing a hold of Naruto's face by his jaws and pulling him closer to her crotch which sent her penis well into Naruto's throat. Anko decided to take charge and started humping Naruto faster at incredible speeds. Anko's movement resulted in Naruto's mouth moving automatically over Kin's penis. Soon Naruto came unable to handle being fucked from both sides simultaneously. Anko and Kin continued fucking Naruto till both came at the same time in Naruto's ass and mouth. Kin however pulled her dick out of Naruto's mouth and smeared the remainder of her cum all over Naruto's face.

Kin then kissed Naruto and got a taste of her own cum. Anko then pushed Kin down on the bed before kissing her while removing both her bra and her underwear. Anko's tongue outwrestled Kin's as they continued kissing. Naruto could only look on from his doggy position as Kin's breasts came in contact with Anko's and their dicks started rubbing against each other. Both then turned their head towards Naruto who was still staring at their breasts and their dicks. Anko and Kin looked at each other and smirked before returning to their earlier position, only in reverse. Anko was in front of Naruto while Kin was behind him. Anko then kissed him prodding her tongue into his mouth and tasting Kin's sum before licking his face and collecting the remainder of Kin's cum in her mouth. Naruto closed his eyes as he let Anko lick all the cum that was on his face. Suddenly Naruto opened his eyes wide in shock as he felt something moist and small enter his butt. He looked behind and saw Kin prodding into his asshole with her tongue licking Anko's cum which was in his butt. Before he could say anything, Anko turned his face back towards her and continued licking it. Kin's tongue and her actions made him hard again and soon he came again.

Anko and Kin stpped licking him from either side and looked at each other before nodding and then suddenly inserted their cocks into him at the same time, Anko through his mouth and Kin through his ass. Anko pulled his head closer and shoved all of her fifteen inches into his mouth. Kin also inserted all of her eleven inches into his ass and began moving in and out. She then started spanking Naruto hard while riding him. The spanks increased his speed of movement and increased the pleasure for both the futa women. Kin then noticed that Naruto's butt had become as red as a tomato due to the spanking done by her and by Anko earlier.

Realizing that the blond was in a bit of pain now, Kin decided to pleasure the blond more instead. She stopped spanking and moved forward till he could feel her D-cup on his back. She then moved her hands around him and grabbed his five and a half inch penis. She then started to give him a hand job while fucking him from behind. Within another thirty seconds Naruto came again. Kin stopped stroking him before licking his cum and then moved forward again and kissed the back of his neck. Soon Anko and Kin came together with Naruto who came yet again.

Both Anko and Kin then got off Naruto before changing their positions yet again. Anko laid on the bed with her legs straight out. Her cock was totally erect. Kin then sat on her lap facing towards her. She adjusted herself so that her dick was right next to Anko's dick with her balls lying on top of hers. Due to the elevation in height since she was sitting on top of Anko's their dicks were level with each other. Kin then called Naruto over and told him to sit on her lap so that both the dicks enter his ass. Naruto was a bit wary but still went towards her and slowly inserted the dicks into his asshole. He felt incredible pain and pleasure in his asshole at the same time. Kin sensing the pain Naruto was going through decided to increase the pleasure. She sat up behind him so that her breasts were pressed up against his back and started kissing his neck. She also grabbed his penis which was about half the size of her penis. She didn't stroke it, but just held it in a firm grip.

Anko decided to take charge. She bean bouncing both Naruto and Kin at the same time from beneath them. It was a mix of pleasure and pain for Naruto. Pain, from having two humungous dicks in his ass and pleasure from Kin's actions and the dicks hitting his prostate. Soon Naruto came again but the girls didn't stop. Kin turned Naruto's head towards her and kissed him, her tongue easily pinning his. By the end of the kiss, Naruto had gotten hard again and had become used to the pain as he started begging, "Fuck me harder, faster!"

Those were the magic words Anko and Kin were waiting for. Both began humping Naruto much harder and soon Naruto came again. After a few more pumps, both Kin and Anko came together again in Naruto's ass. They both pulled themselves out of his ass and took some rest.

After another ten minutes, Anko told Narto to create a Kage-Bunshin and leave the clone with her. Kin picked her clothes and Naruto created a clone to have fun with Anko. After creating the clone, Naruto was in a sitting position at the edge of the bed about to get off it, when he suddenly found himself unable to move the rest of his body. Suddenly Kin appeared in front of him with a senbon she had on her clothes between her fingers saying, "I just pricked you with this senbon. For half an hour you won't be able to move. We're gonna have a lot of fun."

Kin then dropped the clothes saying, "We'll collect them later." She then bent down in front of him and placed his legs over her shoulders. She then pulled Naruto off the bed and onto her shoulders with his crotch right in front of her mouth. She then opened her mouth, took in Naruto's cock and started sucking before standing up carrying Naruto with her and walking towards her room. She waved a goodbye to Anko who looked at them amusingly.

Naruto could only close his eyes and moan as Kin walked carrying his weight on her shoulders while sucking him off like a vacuum cleaner at the same time. By the time, they reached Kin's room, Naruto had already come into the vacuum machine that was Kin. She removed her mouth from Naruto's penis and said, "Wow, you're really light. I can probably carry you all day long."

She then power bombed Naruto on to her bed. Due to the softness of the bed, Naruto didn't feel any pain on his back. Kin however didn't get off him. Instead she moved forward and inserted her dick inside Naruto. She then humped Naruto for a few minutes before they both came again with Kin, inside Naruto and Naruto on Kin's stomach. Kin then pulled Naruto on top of her before ordering him to lick off his own cum, which Naruto did without any argument.

After licking off his own cum, Naruto took a good look at Kin's body. She was oddly muscular for a female. She was definitely more muscular than him. She had a well-defined pack of abs under her D-cup boobs. Despite the muscles on her body, she had a very feminine body. Kin then stood up and carried him bridal style before saying, "You were the one who saved me from sure death. You were supposed to be my knight in shining armor. But in this position you are nothing but my princess. So lick my boobs, princess."

Naruto despite feeling embarrassed and humiliated at being called 'princess', began kissing and licking Kins left nipple while playing with her right boob. Kin then carried him back to the bed and dropped him before jumping on top of him. She then ordered him to switch to her right nipple. She then grabbed his face and rolled over taking his body with her so that he was now on top of her. She then told him to lick her pussy. Soon she came from her pussy on his face and also through her dick. Unfortunately for Naruto some of her cum fell on his hair. Kin couldn't help but laugh at the sight while Naruto scowled. He'd have to shampoo his hair just to get rid of the cum smell. Kin however didn't give Naruto much time, as she suddenly pulled Naruto and his dick entered her pussy.

Just then Naruto felt the clone that he'd left with Anko dispelling. He got all the memories of the clone as well as the fatigue that came with it. Anko had fucked him against the wall and on her lap several times over and the exhaustion was almost too much for Naruto to bear. He found himself unable to move. Kin asked him why he suddenly felt more exhausted than usual and he explained the weakness of the Kage-bunshin no jutsu.

Kin then rolled over Naruto and straddled as she began to move up and down Naruto's dick. Soon they both came at the same time. Kin got off Naruto and noticed how exhausted he was. Naruto however murmured that he needed to take a bath to remove the cum scent on his hair and body. He couldn't wait till tomorrow, because he had yet another training session with Ero-sennin scheduled.

Kin got off the bed, and then lifted Naruto over her shoulders. She then spanked Naruto's ass twice before carrying him to the bathroom where she gave him a bath and took one herself. She then wrapped him in a towel and carried him back bridal style to the bed where she slept with him resting on her breasts.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: AND HERE'S CHAPTER NUMBER 4. A LOT OF PEOPLE REQUESTED FOR KIN AND HERE SHE IS. A LOT OF PEOPLE HAVE ALSO REQUESTED FOR TAYUYA AND KARIN AND I'VE HINTED IN THIS CHAPTER THAT THEY'LL BE PART OF THE HAREM. SO MANY HAVE ASKED FOR KURENAI. I'M IN TWO MINDS HERE. SHE WAS WITH ASUMA AND THEY HAD A CHILD TOGETHER. I DON'T WANT TO DENY A CHILD ITS BIRTH. THAT SEEMS TOO CRUEL. I'LL BE BRINGING IN YUGAO THOUGH. HANA AND TSUME TOO IF I CAN. SOME HAE ASKED FOR KUSHINA. BUT THAT WILL HAVE TO WAIT. NARUTO NEVER MET KUSHINA TILL HE TRIED TO CONTROL KURAMA. I INITIALLY WANTED TO TAG EVERY SINGLE CHARACTER THAT WOULD BE A PART OF THE HAREM, BUT APPARENTLY I CAN TAG ONLY 4. SO I'LL BE INCLUDING THEM IN THE SUMMARY SPACE WITH EACH AND EVERY CHAPTER. ALSO I KNOW THAT ITS NOT MENTIONED ANYWHERE THAT TAYUYA IS AN UZUMAKI, BUT SHE DID HAVE RED HAIR AND I JUST MESSED A IT WITH THE PLOT TO ALLOW TAYUYA TO BE A PART OF THE HAREM. I'VE HAD SOME REQUESTS FOR INO. BUT SHE IS STILL A FAN-GIRL. TENTEN WILL BE INCLUDED AT SOME POINT. STILL NOT SURE HOW TO GO ABOUT WITH THAT. DOES ANYONE WANT SAKURA TO BE A PART OF THE HAREM. INCLUDING HER WOULD BE TOO EASY BUT AT THE SAME TIME, YOU CAN'T HELP BUT HATE HER FAN-GIRL LIKE ATTITUDE. FOR THE SAKE OF INCLUDING KIN, I HAD TO MESS A LITTLE WITH THE STORY. I HOPE NO ONE MINDS THAT. RIGHT NOW, I'M NOT SURE HOW THE FIC WILL GO, WILL I HAVE TO BRING IN OCS OR NOT, BUT I'VE ALREADY KIND OF MESSED WITH THE ORIGINAL OUTLINE PLOT AND CHANGED IT. IF THINGS CONTINUE AT THIS RATE, I'LL PROBABLY BE DOING A LOT OF KAKASHI AND SASUKE BASHING. **


	5. Chapter 5

A whole month had gone by and the finals of the Chunnin exams were about to take place in the arena. Naruto had spent the entire month training under Anko, Jiraiya and Haku. He had sex several times on a daily basis with Haku, Anko, Kin and Hinata. He introduced Kin to Haku and Hinata and they accepted her as part of the family.

Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku no Temari, Sabaku no Gaara, Aburame Shino, Sabaku no Kankuro and Uzumaki Naruto were standing in the middle of the arena. Uchiha Sasuke and Kinuta Dosu hadn't arrived yet. The first match was supposed to be between Naruto and Sasuke and the second match was supposed to be between Gaara and Dosu.

The Hokage and the other judges were about to disqualify Sasuke, when the Kazekage intervened. He asked for Sasuke's match to be pushed back. Hiruzen knew that it was Orochimaru in the Kazekage's disguise, but he agreed with the man. They decided that if Dosu and Sasuke didn't arrive by the time the remaining two matches finished, they would be disqualified.

So the first match was between Kankuro and Shino. After a brilliant match, Kankuro was adjudged the winner, however it was clear that he would have to forfeit the next match since all his puppets were destroyed by Shino.

The second match was between Shikamaru and Temari. After a long match, where brilliant tactics from both Shikamaru and Temari were put to show, Shikamaru forfeited just when he was about to win.

Sasuke and Dosu still hadn't arrived. Orochimaru was planning to start the invasion during the Sasuke-Gaara match, which would take place in the second round after Sasuke had beaten Naruto. He knew that Dosu wouldn't be coming. Afterall he was one of the dead bodies he was planning to use for the Edo-tensei no Jutsu. Orochimaru as Kazekage asked Hiruzen to wait for five more minutes. Just as the five minutes were about to get over, Kakashi appeared in the arena with Sasuke.

Finally the match between Naruto and Sasuke was underway. Sasuke started the match moving at high speeds and using the Goken Taijutsu skills that he copied from Lee, but Naruto kept dodging his blows. Naruto was using the Hebi style. Orochimaru's eyes widened in shock when he recognized his own style being used by the blond ninja. He realized that Anko may have helped the blond. Kakashi didn't believe it either. He asked Ebisu to train the blond, not Anko. Eventually Naruto created several clones that began attacking Sasuke from all directions. They were also using Hebi style Taijutsu. Sasuke eventually used Katon Jutsus to wipe them out. Sasuke then tried using the Gokakyu no Jutsu but little did he know that Naruto had laid a trap while his Kage Bunshin had been engaging him. Naruto had filled the entire area around Sasuke with explosion tags which were ignited by Sasuke's fireball. Soon there were explosions all around Sasuke and he was within their blast radius. When the smoke subsided, a worn out Sasuke glared at Naruto before activating his Chidori.

Seeing Sasuke activate his chidori, Naruto remembered what he had learnt from Haku about elemental manipulation, that Fuuton was stronger than Raiton. When Sasuke charged in with his Chidori, Naruto quickly performed the hand seals and yelled, "Fuuton:Reppusho!"

Sasuke blown away and cut by the attack from Naruto, the chidori that he had created ended up shocking himself. The proctor for the finals, Hayama adjudged Naruto the winner. Orochimaru, Kakashi, Sakura, Ino and the civilians couldn't believe their eyes. The other ninja couldn't believe it either, but they couldn't help but applaud the blond Gennin. Haku, Jiraiya, Anko, Hinata and Hiruzen couldn't help but feel proud of the boy.

Since Dosu was late, he had to be disqualified. The next match was between Gaara and Naruto. The match started with Naruto using Kage-Bunshin to attack Gaara from all the sides. Gaara's sand however acted as a defense. Gaara meanwhile tried to get a hold of the blond to perform his Sand Burial, but he could only catch clones. Naruto then attacked him from all sides at once with his clones. Gaara surrounded himself with the sand. Naruto used that moment to substitute himself with a clone and move underground. When Gaara removed the sand shield that was covering him, the final clone dispelled giving Naruto the memory, upon which Naruto jumped in the air and his Gaara with an uppercut. The uppercut hit his nose, which caused his nose to bleed. Soon Gaara began losing himself and started releasing Shukaku.

Orochimaru realizing what was happening started the invasion. Gaara's siblings, Temari and Kankuro tried to jump in to save Gaara but before they could move, Naruto jumped in front of Gaara and used a Gogyo Fuin on him that disconnected the link between Gaara and Shukaku and caused the boy to sleep. Temari soon found herself caught in Shikamaru's shadow and Kankuro found himself surrounded by Negi and Hinata who had reconciled after the preliminaries.

Orochimaru had managed to trap Hiruzen within four walls created by his four subordinates using the Four Violet Flames Formation. Just then Hiruzen threw a Hiraishin kunai on the ground. Immediately team Genma appeared within the Four Violet Flames Formation wall next to Hiruzen. Between them was Jiraiya with the two elder toads on his shoulders already in Sage Mode. Team Genma then disappeared towards another Hiraishin kunai. Orochimaru then tried using the edo-tensei no jutsu only to find out that there were no bodies within the coffins. Orochimaru then thought about releasing the walls and escaping, but suddenly found himself trapped within Jiraiya's Gamaguchi Shibari. Orochimaru knew that he was trapped. He found it extremely hard to move since his feet were stuck to the ground. The only way out was by defeating Jiraiya in battle and things only became harder for the Snake Sannin when Hiruzen summoned Enma and had to transform into an adamantine staff. Orochimaru tried attacking the walls of the Toad's stomach using his Dragon Flame Jutsu only to find out that it doesn't work. Orochimaru then found himself hit by the adamantine staff of Hiruzen which extended and was pushing him towards the walls of the Toad's stomach. Orochimaru however managed to pull out the Kusanagi in time and deflected it away. Just then Jiraiya appeared with an Odama Rasengan and hit him in his gut. The Jutsu managed to shred Orochimaru's body but the man reconnected himself using snakes. Orochimaru tried to attack them with the Kusanagi, but found it hard to move. Jiraiya and Hiruzen then together performed a Katon: Dai Endan that hit Orochimaru cleanly. However the burnt Orochimaru opened his mouth and an Orochimaru appeared. However, the snake Sannin was now scared. The technique had taken away a lot of his chakra. His attempt at edo-tensei had consumed a lot of chakra since he was trying to summon two Hokages and even though it didn't work, it had consumed a lot of his chakra. He had already been killed twice and his revival techniques had consumed a lot of his chakra, which left him with little to no chakra at all. Just then he found the walls of the toad's stomach converging and collapsing on him. Eventually he was trapped to be toad food, he tried to break free and escape by extending his neck and trying to attack Jiraiya, but Jiraiya managed to use a Hari Jizo to cover himself before Hiruzen hit the Snake Sannin's extended head with the adamantine staff, which pushed his head back towards his body. The Snake Sannin died digested within the stomach of the great fire-breathing toad of Myobokuzan. Jiraiya then released the technique and announced to the Sound 4 that Orochimaru was dead. Seeing no other alternative, the Sound 4 had to surrender themselves to the Toad Sannin and the Hokage.

Naruto meanwhile summoned Gamabunta to take care of the snakes that were attacking the village walls. The Toad Chief agreed since he wanted a snake skin wallet. Soon Konoha managed to defeat the Oto-Suna invasion force with little loss of life. However Kabuto managed to escape capture.

After questioning the sound 4, the Konoha Anbu found out one of Orochimaru's hidden labs where a lot of his test subjects were being kept. Amongst the subjects, they also found Uzumaki Karin. Since most of the test subjects were failed experiments or subjects that Orochimaru kept in order to feed Manda and borrow his services, they were killed as a show of mercy. The sane ones were allowed to leave the village.

Karin and Tayuya were then bought to the Hokage's office where Tayuya asked, "What the fuck do you bastards want now? We've already told every little fucking shit we know already."

Just then, they saw Kin. Both Karin and Tayuya ran towards her and hugged her with all they had. Tayuya being the tallest and the strongest of the three wrapped her arms around both of them and lifted them in a double bear hug.

After allowing them some time to jump around in happiness, Hiruzen told them that Kin helped Konoha with valuable information that helped them beat Orochimaru. She in return demanded that the two of them be freed. Tayuya and Karin were a little angry initially when they heard that it was Kin who betrayed their village, but when they heard what Orochimaru was planning to do with Kin, they sympathized with her and hugged her again. Hiruzen then introduced them to Uzumaki Naruto. Both Karin and Tayuya were surprised to see a blond Uzumaki. He stood only upto Tayuya's chin and Karin's eyes but when Hiruzen told them that he is a half Uzumaki from his mother's side who had red hair, they accepted him readily.

Hiruzen then called Naruto, Shikamaru and Shino. He awarded them their flak jackets and announced their promotion to Chunnin rank. Hiruzen then called Naruto aside and told him about his parents. To say that Naruto was shocked was an understatement. He couldn't believe that his father was the Fourth Hokage, who had sealed the Kyuubi in him. He was given his inheritance by the Sandaime. Jiraiya, who was also present there further, told him that he was his Godfather. Naruto was shocked and also a little angry at his father and Jiraiya for sealing the Kyuubi in him and for not being there for him, he however got over it soon since he understood that the Hokage couldn't just ask anyone else to hand over their child to bear the burden when he couldn't sacrifice his own and Jiraiya had to take care of his spy network to make sure that no one attacked Konoha after the Kyuubi attack or the Uchiha massacre, both of which left Konoha extremely weak. Hiruzen told him that he had promised his parents to tell him about his heritage only after he had become atleast a Chuunin, so that he could defend himself in case the other villages tried to attack him.

Hiruzen also gave Naruto the key to his parent's apartment. It had a chakra seal which would analyze the chakra signature of the person who tries to open the doors or windows. So only his parents and he could open the door or window from outside.

The apartment was quite big. It had several rooms and a library, where the key to his father's techniques existed. Naruto decided not to live in his parent's apartment till he had gained the villagers' acknowledgement. The last thing he needed was news spreading about the demon brat living in the Yondaime's house. He however went to the house to check it out. Kin, Tayuya and Karin went with him.

He looked around the apartment. It had caught a lot of dust over the years. He decided to clean the apartment first. Kin, Karin and Tayuya decided to help him out. Naruto created about 20 clones to speed things up. After cleaning everything, Naruto decided to check every room in detail. There were totally about six bedrooms, a living room, a dining room, a kitchen, three bathrooms, and a huge library. Naruto had learnt from Jiraiya and Hiruzen that his parents bought the apartment when they decided to have a family. The wanted atleast three children and hence had five bedrooms and a guest bedroom.

Naruto then saw an album in the living room. He opened the album and saw several photographs of his parents including photos of them as kids, photos of them as Chuunin and Jounin and photos of his father's team. When he saw Kakashi in his father's team, he got pissed. The man was his father's student and yet treated him like crap. Even if he didn't know Naruto's heritage, he was the student of the Yondaime. He should atleast treat his students fairly. Then came the pictures of his father and mother celebrating after his father had become Hokage.

Finally Naruto got to the pictures of his mother being pregnant with him. One such photo had his father and mother both standing together while looking lovingly towards his mother's pregnant stomach which carried him. Both of them were rubbing the stomach while smiling lovingly. Naruto couldn't help but cry at this point. He always wondered if he was ever loved. The picture was the answer to all his doubts. After seeing the picture, all his anger against his father for sealing the Kyuubi in him died out.

Seeing Naruto cry, Karin, Kin and Tayuya walked towards him and hugged him just to let him know that they were there for him. After Naruto stopped crying, they moved towards another room that had a baby's drawing on the door.

The room had a crib with several toys dangling on top of it. It also had a lot of small stuffed animals lying around. There was a Hiraishin kunai hanging from the ceiling of the room. There was also another large bed with railings on either side. Naruto assumed that the bed was for his mother in case he cried too much during the night and needed to be calmed down. The railings would also protect him from falling off in case he had to be moved onto the bed.

Meanwhile, Kin called Tayuya and Karin aside, "By the way, Naruto is totally into futanari women. Including me, he is dating three others. He is quite submissive and also incredibly light. He even likes it up his ass."

Neither Karin nor Tayuya were expecting this sort of information. Both blushed upon hearing about Naruto's fetish. Kin smiled at their reactions before continuing, "And before you ask, he is apparently the last of the Uzumaki clan here in Konoha. Both of you are part of the clan as well. You are allowed to be part of the Harem. I've already discussed it with the other girls. They are totally cool with it. Just remember that he is most likely going to get more girls. He doesn't know that most Kunoichi are futanari. He thinks we're a very rare breed. We once tried explaining to him that girls who use too much chakra end up developing male reproductive organs during puberty, but he didn't get any of it. He is a little slow with words but he has incredible stamina. He is a bit of a quick shot though. That said, he can create Kage-Bunshin and has amazing reserves."

Tayuya smiled mischievously, "A quick shot, huh? We can take care of that. Can't we, Karin?"

Karin licked her lips and fixed her glasses as she smiled back in a similar fashion.

As Naruto continued staring at the room, happy that his parents really loved him, he didn't notice someone approach him from behind. Tayuya hugged him from behind pushing her D-cup breasts on to his shoulders.

"You know, we really would have joined Konoha a lot earlier had we known that there was another Uzumaki in Konoha, especially someone who likes taking futanari dicks up his ass." Tayuya said.

Naruto's eyes widened, "You're a futa?"

Karin replied, "Both of us are."

Tayuya began kissing Naruto on his neck…soon Naruto was lost in the pleasure of Tayuya's kisses and occasional love bites on his neck so much so that he didn't realize it when Karin had pulled down his pants. Suddenly Tayuya lifted Naruto from behind, so that Karin could remove his pants and underwear completely.

Kin came from behind and pulled Tayuya's pants and underwear down exposing her 14 inch penis. The penis hit Naruto's ass and he got hard himself and blushed. Both Tayuya and Karin were happy to see Naruto's reaction. Tayuya then lowered Naruto so that his feet were on the ground and then pushed him away.

Naruto was confused when he was pushed; little did he know that she actually pushed him into the waiting arms of Karin, who quickly moved him so that he was bent backwards. She pulled one of his knees up with one of her hands while supporting him and holding him in place with her other hand on the back of his head. She then kissed him wrestling his tongue and winning easily.

Meanwhile Tayuya and Kin removed their clothes. The two of them then began kissing each other as Karin continued to hog Naruto's mouth.

Karin then released a dazed Naruto who staggered back while recovering from the heavy kiss. Naruto stumbled backwards till he hit a naked Tayuya. Tayuya quickly removed his shirt and mesh top at once before kissing him hard. Kin took the opportunity to lick Naruto's asshole. Meanwhile Karin had soon stripped herself down and had exposed her 11 inch cock. Karin then moved towards the side and grabbed Naruto's cock. She then began jerking Naruto's cock, as Kin licked his asshole and Tayuya kissed him.

Soon Naruto felt like he was about to cum. Just when he thought he was about to have a release, he felt something blocking it at the base of his dick. The girls realizing Naruto's confusion, stepped back to allow Naruto to see what was going on. After looking at his dick, Naruto couldn't help but yell, "What the hell is going on? What the fuck is this?" pointing at his dick.

The girls laughed before Tayuya answered, "That, slut, is a fucking chakra chain that only Karin can create. That thing can even stop a mother-fucking biju and hold it in its place."

"We'll give you your release, but only after you've pleasured us all enough. Trust me when I say, it'll be the best release you ever had." Kin added. Naruto merely nodded realizing that he has no choice in the matter.

Kin then pulled Naruto into a deep kiss. Naruto then felt himself being pushed backwards towards the wall by Kin who was still kissing him. Little did Naruto know that there was a chair in the way and an erect Karin was sitting on it? Kin continued pushing Naruto till he hit Karin's knees and fell backwards onto Karin's lap. As Naruto's butt landed on Karin's lap, her dick also pierced his asshole. Kin stopped kissing and pushing Naruto and smiled at the wide-eyed blond who was sitting on Karin's lap with her dick in his asshole. Both Tayuya and Kin laughed at Naruto's reaction as Karin wrapped her arms around the blond Uzumaki.

Kin and Tayuya then bent down and started licking Naruto's dick. Soon Naruto wanted to cum but couldn't because of the chains. Kin and Tayuya then decided to pleasure each other as they did a 69 with their cocks in each other's mouth.

Karin then took the opportunity to pleasure and torture the blond's unattended cock. Karin grabbed the blond's cock and began jerking him off while kissing his neck. Karin continued stroking Naruto till she noticed the grimace on his face upon not getting his desired release. She then stopped stroking him and focused solely on humping the shorter blond. Soon Karin came inside Naruto's ass, while Tayuya and Kin came in each other's mouths.

Karin turned Naruto's head around and kissed him hard before Naruto felt himself being lifted off Karin's lap and dick by his armpits. The person who lifted him then turned him around as Naruto saw that it was Kin who was holding him now. Kin whispered in his ear, "Wrap your legs around me."

Naruto wrapped his legs around Kin's waist before he felt himself being impaled by Kin's futa dick. Kin placed her palms on Naruto's soft butt and began bouncing his ass on her palms as she fucked him. While being bounced on Kin's shaft, Naruto noticed Tayuya was totally dominating Karin.

Tayuya was fucking Karin doggy style. Karin's tongue was outside and she looked totally like Tayuya's bitch. Tayuya was also trash talking and spanking Karin's ass. Kin noticed Naruto staring at the two Uzumaki girls and whispered in his ear, "You like that, huh? Don't worry Tayuya is going to totally dominate you too." Kin then smacked Naruto's ass hard and noticed that Naruto seemed to enjoy the pain. Soon Kin came inside Naruto. She then removed her dick and lowered Naruto to the floor.

Tayuya suddenly yelled, "Kin, give me the slut. You take the bitch. If I fuck her more, she'll lose consciousness."

Kin began walking towards Karin who was on the floor and pulled her up by her hair. She then pushed her to the wall and began kissing her.

Tayuya meanwhile scooped up Naruto in her arms in a cradle carry and walked towards the other end of the room before lowering him. She then yelled, "Stand up, slut, turn around and put your hands on the wall."

Naruto did as Tayuya ordered before he felt her mouth near his ear. Tayuya began kissing Naruto's neck from behind before slowly inserting her dick in his ass. She then whispered, "Slut, I bet you like being spanked just like that bitch, Karin."

Tayuya then spanked Naruto's ass as she humped him from behind. Tayuya then lifted both of Naruto's legs and wrapped them behind her ass. She then bent him forward so that he was 45 degrees the ground and placed both her hands on his hips to hold him in place. She then moved him towards the window and told him to place his hands at the window sill. She then began humping Naruto as she whispered in his ear, "Who knows, maybe this is where your father fucked your mother to get her pregnant. Now here you are in the same place being fucked by me. Now isn't that naughty?"

Naruto couldn't help but blush at the thought. Suddenly Tayuya spanked him hard on his ass cheek, "Bad boy, you were just imagining your parents having sex weren't you. You deserve a spanking."

Tayuya moved her hands from Naruto's hips and began spanking Naruto's ass hard like he was a drum. Naruto due to the lack of support on his hips was lying parallel to the floor. With each spank, Naruto was becoming more and more hornier, but soon he had reached his limit but couldn't cum because of the chain. The inability to cum made the pain seem greater than the pleasure. Naruto's eyes became tear-filled soon. Tayuya noticing this decided to stop spanking and yelled out to Kin, "Kin, get me the healing cream. It should be in Karin's clothes."

Kin who was still kissing Karin, lifted Karin and walked towards Karin's clothes. She then picked the cream with her toes since she found it hard to bend while carrying Karin and threw it towards Tayuya who caught it and started applying it on Naruto's ass. The cream felt really good on Naruto's ass. Kain had made the cream to heal herself everytime Tayuya fucked her, since she couldn't just bite her own arm. The cream was made to not only heal the pain but all sooth it and make the body part more sensitive so that even a caress would feel much more sensual than it should.

Naruto found himself in seventh heaven as he felt a lot of pleasure from Tayuya applying the cream on his ass, while she also had her dick in it. She then closed the cream, placed her hands back on Naruto's hips and started humping him at 45 degrees. Tayuya was about to cum when suddenly Karin lost consciousness. Kin had kissed her far too long that she lost breath and as she fell unconscious, the chain on Naruto's dick came off.

As the chain came off, Naruto who had been restricted all day long and was being fucked by Tayuya felt like he was about to have his ultimate release. Tayuya too was about to cum and had back-peddled Naruto away from the window sill to the center of the room. Just as Tayuya began cumming, she began to swing round and round carrying Naruto with her who had also begun cumming at the same time. Soon there was a big circle on the middle of the floor formed by Naruto's cum. After minutes of continued cumming Naruto fell unconscious due to the overdose of pleasure. Kin cleaned the floor before she picked up Karin, while Tayuya carried Naruto and followed Kin to Naruto's apartment where Tayuya and the still unconscious Karin where introduced to the other life partners of Naruto.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: IN THIS CHAPTER I INTRODUCED TAYUYA AND KARIN TO THE STORY. THERE ARE MORE GIRLS COMING SOON. THIS CHAPTER TOOK TIME TO CREATE AND UPLOAD MAINLY BECAUSE OF THE EXAM SEASON AND THE HOLIDAY SEASON. THE UPCOMING CHAPTER WILL ALSO TAKE TIME BECAUSE FROM NOW ON I'VE GOT A JOB AND WILL BE WORKING WHILE I TYPE THIS STORY. I'M ALSO GOING TO START A POLL. **

**FACT REMAINS THAT WITH THIS CHAPTER I'VE KILLED OFF OROCHIMARU, WHICH IN OTHER WORDS MEANS THAT SASUKE WON'T BE JOINING HIM. I'VE BEEN THINKING OF HAVING A FEMALE SASUKE AND SAKURA IN THE HAREM. I KNOW THAT I'VE SEVERELY BASHED THEM TILL NOW. BUT I'M SURE I CAN MANAGE THAT. TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. AS I SAID EARLIER, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY OR THIS TYPE OF STORY, I'M NOT GOING TO FORCE YOU TO READ. YOU CAN QUIT ANYTIME YOU WANT. THIS IS ONLY FOR PEOPLE WHO LIKE STORIES OF THIS TYPE. SO BASHING AND FLAMING WOULD BE IGNORED.**

**BTW, I ADDED HURT/COMFORT AS THE SECOND GENRE TYPE BESIDES ROMANCE MAINLY BECAUSE HURT/COMFORT COULD ALSO MEAN PAIN/PLEASURE. :P**


End file.
